Decisions
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Kabuto decides to stay with Orochimaru, but must pass a test first. OroKabu!


**Decision**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**OroKabu time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Orochimaru or Kabuto!**

"So.. what is your decision?" Orochimaru asked the younger teen that stood before him.

"Yes, I will follow you. I will give up my life and my goals, for you." The sannin smirked.

"Good, now tell me, what is your name?"

"Yakushi Kabuto." The teen said.

"Well Kabuto, it takes a lot more than just your word of loyalty, you need to _**prove**_ it to me."

"And how do you presume I do that?"

"A test, and if you pass, you are in."

"And if I were to fail?" Kabuto asked and the snake master smiled.

"Use your imagination. But I can guarantee you this, it will be very... _creative_."

"Let's begin then." Kabuto said, very confident at the thought of him passing.

"Okay." Orochimaru turned. "Follow me." Kabuto nodded and followed the sannin. They came up to the hideout. Kabuto dashed in front of the snake master and opened the door. The sannin looked at him, smiled, and nodded. "You're catching on fast." Orochimaru said as he walked in. Kabuto followed then shut the door behind him. They continued to walk, for what seemed to be hours. They both continued until they came to a large set of doors. They were **huge**! 12 feet tall and solid wood. Each one was carved, obviously by hand. As he opened the door up, he could smell the fresh scent of pine. Kabuto watched as the snake-like man walked in and he followed. "Shut the door." The sannin hissed. The teen nodded and obeyed. Kabuto winced as the door latched shut, and the sound echoed throughout the large room multiple times. The young teenager followed Orochimaru over to the bed. Without warning, the sannin lunged at him, and knocked him out.

Kabuto groaned as he began to regain consciousness .

"I see you are awake." Orochimaru chuckled. "Now the test can begin." Kabuto then realized that he was lying on the bed, completely naked. He tried to reach for something to cover himself up with, but he couldn't. kabuto looked up to his wrists, and saw them bound to the bedposts with a long, thick rope. "I believe that at one time you might have mentioned that you were a medic, am I right?" Kabuto nodded as he tried to break free of his binds. He then noticed that his ankles were tied to the bottom bedposts as well. "Well Kabuto, I do not want you to heal yourself during the test, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand." The teen said nervously.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you... unless you don't play nice." He chuckled as he leaned over and licked the shell of Kabuto's ear, which caused the young man to gasp and shudder. Orochimaru got off of the bed and walked over to the closet. He took out a box and set it on the ground next to the bed, and due to the way that Orochimaru had tied him, Kabuto couldn't see the box, nor what was in it. The sannin looked at the nervous teen and smiled as he pulled out a black whip. He cracked it in the air as the teens eyes flashed open. He got up on the bed and stood above Kabuto. He quickly cracked the whip at him. Kabuto yelled out in pain as he was struck. The sannin watched intently as a small red of crimson red blood appeared on the boys chest. He quickly struck him in the stomach and listened as the boy screamed out. The snake master continued to whip the teen and smiled each and every time he heard the scream and cries echo throughout his room. He tossed the whip across the room and swooped down to the teenagers chest, which was covered with fine lines that were oozing blood. Orochimaru stuck out his tongue and licked up the blood. He pulled something out of the box, but the sannin reminded himself to keep it out of the boys line of vision. He then got a bottle and squirted some clear liquid onto the long item, a vibrator. He carefully stuck the 7 ½ inch long vibrator into the young boy, causing him to scream. "Go ahead and scream Kabuto, I love the sound of your screams." The sannin grabbed the remote control that was attached to the toy and turned it onto the lowest setting, causing the uke to moan. Orochimaru crawled up on Kabuto and undid his pants and stuck his boner in front of his future medics face. "Suck." He demanded. The teen just turned his head. The sannin, highly offended, grabbed the remote and turned it up a level, causing Kabuto to moan again, the snake master used this as an advantage and thrust his dick in. He smirked as he felt the warmth of Kabuto's mouth engulf his length. He quickly started to thrust in and out. The medic continued to yell out to the snake-like man, trying to get him to turn of the toy, but it only brought joy and pleasure to the sannin, as he felt the vibrating sensation against his throbbing manhood. He continued to thrust in and out. Out of sheer pleasure, the snake master turned the vibrator up as high as it could go. Tears slid down Kabuto's face as he screamed as loud as he possible could. Orochimaru moaned out loudly as he filled the teens mouth with his juice. He turned off the vibrator and got off of the exhausted uke and noticed that Kabuto had came all over the sheets. The medic swallowed the cum and panted. He moaned as the toy was pulled from him and was placed back in the box. "You passed the test." Orochimaru said as he kissed his new subordinate.


End file.
